To love a cat
by Mimi Chase
Summary: The team finds a strange cat dragon hybrid that can change into a young girl with cat ears by the power of a necklace. Will she help them or Skeleton King? I suck at summarys but the story's much better then it's summary. Set after the I, Chiro saga.
1. Chapter 1

****

****

_Do you see that a season five was made? No? Then I don't own it nor ever will._

****

**Me: Hi! **

**Antauri: Mimi, you should start making other chapters for your stories.**

**Me: Sorry Antauri and readers of Everybody tried to warn me, but I didn't listen which is most read. So enjoy.**

Notes: "

_Hi" _**is talking through the pin. '**_hello' _**i****s talking through a mind link.**

****

* * *

The monkey team was in the training room when the system alarms went off and they ran to the central control room.

"What's going on, Antauri? Why are the alarms blaring?" Nova asked.

"It seems that the super robot has picked up on a drifting ship and seems to be changing course to help who may still be there." Antauri answered. Chiro watched as the ship came into view while the others debated on going in or not and it was as big as the super robot's outstretched hand. It was a dark purple color with a bright azure screen view and it's openimg hatch was torn apart by what looked like claws.

"You know that looks a lot like a death trap if I ever saw one." Sparx said and Nova hit him upside the head for saying that.

"The ship was attacked by a unknown foe and left to wonder outer space until it gets destroyed by a number of things." Antauri guessed wisely. Chiro dressed in a space suit so that everybody could go in the wrecked ship and they set off.

"I've never seen this version of a control panel before!" Otto exclaimed with excitement when the team found the destroyed control room.

"It looks like whatever was here was in this room during the attack since it has more wreckage." Gibson remarked while Otto looked over the remains of the control panel and the monkey team fanned out to find anything that could be as some use to tell what had happened in the ship during the attack. Little did they know that cat-like eyes was following their every move since they boarded the ship and when the team fanned out, the eyes that was attached to a big shadow followed Antauri to a dark hallway some ways away from the control room.

"_Chiro to Antauri, do you read me?"_

_"Loud and clear, Chiro. Nothing but scrapes of metal on my end, how about you Gibson?"_

_"Nothing on my part, Antauri. Sparx?"_

_"Nothing here too. I think we should get out of here before something jumps us."_

_"I sense no life forms, Sparx. But I do think we should-" _Antauri was attacked by the shadow that was following him and it's sharp fangs tried to dig into his jet pack. It was a mix of a dragon and a tiger with deep purple scaled claws and a royal blue fur coat. It's tail had a black spike on the end of it and blood red eyes with a normal tiger face that has scale tipped ears. Antauri used his monkey mind scream to throw off the hybrid on it's side and it roared loadly which got the others to run over to aid Antauri.

"What is that thing?" Nova asked and it roared before charging at Antauri again. Chiro jumped in front of Antauri and used his thunder punch to attack the oncoming hybrid. It skidded away from the attack before it landed and suddenly spider-like robots attacked the monkey team. The hybrid looked up when a robot posed to attack Antauri from behind while he was busy with some in front and it jumped up from it's position on the floor. It roared before charging head first onto the robot and ripped off three of the robot's legs before another one slashed the hybrid away from it's comrade. Antauri sensed good from the cat dragon and destroyed the two robots before they caused farther harm to the hybrid while the rest of the team finished them off.

"Why would it try to protect Antauri if it was trying to eat him just minutes ago?" Chiro asked when the hyper force settled around the injured hybrid. The hybrid's eyes opened tirely and stared right at Antauri who looked back.

_'Silver monkey.' _It said through a mind link that Antauri hadn't realized was made. Antauri surprised everyone by sitting down next to the hybrid's head and placed a metal hand on it's head while closing his eyes in a meditaive manner.

'_May I ask what is your name and what do you want?' _Antauri asked it in a calm voice.

'_I'm Mana and I only wanted help. Sorry about attacking you like that, I thought you were one of them.'_ Mana said to Antauri.

'_It is alright, Mana. Will the others be able to trust you to not turn your back on us?' _Antauri asked to make sure the others won't get hurt from the hybrid.

'_Of course they can trust me! So tired...' _Mana's eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the second and Antauri opened his own eyes while he started to pet Mana's head to get her to sleep. Antauri turned to Chiro and the rest and explained what Mana had told him. After that Mana was moved to the infirmary inside of the super robot and they took off from the destroyed ship.

"What are we going to do with her now? I mean she must have a home to return to right?" Chiro asked Gibson who in turn shook his head.

"Chiro, there must be a reason why she was away from her home world. It could be destroyed for all we know." Gibson answered and everybody thought the worse.

"Skeleton King."

* * *

**Me: I hope this turned out alright.**

**Gibson: Don't worry. I'm sure they at least like it since you did the whole thing in one night.**

**Me: Thanks, Gibson. Everybody if you want to read more of my work then go onto my profile and you'll find my other stories. Please review!*smiles kindly***


	2. Chapter 2

_Do you see Skeleton King in a pink meadow surrended by big, pink flowers? Then I don't own it._

**Me: Hiya everybody. How's it going?**

**Gibson: Aren't you supposed to be updating the other stories?**

**Me: I will, Gibson. But first this chapter.**

The monkey team decided to wait until morning to question Mana about where she came from and what had happened as to why she was in a nearly destroyed ship. Mana woke up in the infirmary and the cold table she was on made her restless, so she opened the door with some trouble. Mana didn't know to go because nobody had told her where everything was, so she wondered around the robot until she found the monkey team's sleeping chambers and used her mind link to find somebody familiar to sleep with. Antauri was mediating to find out how the connection between him and Mana was made when a light padding sound was heard outside his room and then a soft moaw.

'_Mana why are you up and moving around?'_ Antauri asked the hybrid when he opened his door.

'_Sorry Antauri. But I was a bit restless from the cold.' _Mana explained while walking inside Antauri's room and only stopping at the foot of his bed chamber. Mana marveled at the wall scrolls and Antauri had to smile softly at her easy amazement.

"You can stay here, I suppose. But please don't drink from the water flow." Antauri said while climbing into his bed and Mana crawled right in too.

"I'm not sure if there's enough room for the both of us." Antauri stated while Mana was making herself comfortable. Mana settled herself down by placing her paws underneath Antauri's head and her head next to his shoulder which startled him a bit and curling a bit next to him.

"Alright then. Goodnight, young cat." Antauri said as Mana fell asleep faster than him but not without a few parting words.

'_I can tell you'll be a great master.'_

***Morning***

The monkey team was in the training room with Mana behind the visual screen pacing around it and moawing every now and then.

"I wonder why she's restless from behind there?" Chiro asked when he finally had enough of watching a tiger, dragon hybrid pace around from behind a screen.

"Perhaps because she's part cat, she must want attention from somebody." Antauri guessed and they sent Otto to calm Mana down before she started to claw at the glass. They resumed training when Otto gave them the OK and the whole time Mana was watching them intensely while Otto petted her head in a reassuringly gesture thinking she was worried about them.

"Come on, bottoms up, kitty." Otto said while holding a bowl of cat food and a bowl of raw meat to see if Mana liked either one, but she backed away from both looking a bit green.

"Here try some chicken." Nova asked the hungry but stubborn hybrid only to have her back even more away. Antauri processed Mana's reaction to any kind of meat based substances and grabbed an apple for her. Mana's reaction to seeing an apple was quite surprising because she ran over to Antauri upon getting a sniff of the apple and ate it carefully out of his hand to avoid hurting the silver monkey.

"Well that was unexpected." Sparx said while petting Mana's back as Antauri fed her some apples, berries, and fruits.

"This hybrid thing has to be eating meat! Not the opposite of it! She's part cat and dragon after all!" As Gibson went on and on about how part dragon creatures were supposed to eat meat, Mana was getting pet left to right by Otto, Nova, and Sparx.

"_Monkey team report to central commend room ASAP. We got trouble." _Chiro spoke through the intercom and everyone went to commend room as soon as Mana stopped fighting against the door of the kitchen and was running beside them.

"What is that?" Sparx asked somebody as a giant tick-like ship come into view. Mana growled at the picture of the ship which alarmed the monkey team and a tracker beam(I have a bad memory so sorry if this isn't the right word/spelling) was sent out from the ship, drawing the super robot to it.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" Otto exclaimed in delight of the advanced technology that was being shown to him. Mana curled around Antauri while standing and nuzzled the side of his head which Antauri petted her chin in response.

"This ship was a colony that was destroyed by the Skeleton King." A calm voice said from inside the ship's intercom. Suddenly something wrapped around the super robot's arms, legs, torso, and head and a man's head with no neck appeared on the screen.

"I must see if any of you are or have organic." Metal claw-like hands shot into the super robot and grabbed the monkey team plus Mana. They were quickly placed on a giant seeing glass and a red ray passed by them one by one. The ray turned off and the floor suddenly shot opened beneath them causing everybody to fall into a dark pit and Mana somehow stayed by Antauri's side the whole time. When Mana saw the metal catcher aim for Antauri, something amazing happened: Mana glowed so bright nobody could see past it and a pale human hand shot out of the light, grabbing a hold of Antauri's leg before the catcher quickly took him away.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry everyone, but I won't be able to update soon. **

**Mana: What about me? You let a chiffhanger, girl.**

**Me: Don't worry Mana and everyone. I'll update as soon as I can, but a few reviews won't hurt. After all, they can't bite anybody at all. Review please!**


End file.
